


Because, We're The Flash

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e07 Therefore I Am, F/M, Fluff, Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Extension of the 4x07 window seat scene. Barry and Iris reveal the secret to their optimism.





	Because, We're The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Who Is Iris West-Allen countdown to Run, Iris, Run.

In Iris' kiss, Barry found comfort and peace. He caressed her face and gazed into her eyes. There was not a hint of doubt, fear, or anxiety. Amazed by her confidence, Barry thought back to all the times Iris had reassured him the past. It was a long list. "You've never been scared." Barry pointed out. "Long before I got my powers, you were still beside me, supporting me, having total faith that everything would be alright. How?"

Iris thought for a moment before she spoke. "I guess, because you did the same for me."

Barry looked at her, confused by that answer. "What do you mean?"

"There were so many times I was terrified, where it felt like the world was going to end. Like, when I had to give a speech in front of the entire school and almost threw up because of my stage fright, you held my hand and encouraged me. You made me believe in myself. 

Or, like the time in high school, when I thought I was going to fail chemistry, but you stayed up all night helping me study. You told me that I was smart and could learn anything I set my mind to. 

When I first got my job at CCPN and Mason Bridge told me I was talentless, I feared that I would never be a good reporter. You helped me find stories to write about and never let me give up on my dream. 

You're the reason I'm an optimist, Barry. I know that with you by my side, there is nothing we can't do."

Barry laughed. "It's funny because I've always felt like you were the one who picked me up when I was down. You never let me doubt myself. All the bullies' taunts that rung in my ears were silenced by you. Everyone person who called me crazy when I described what I saw the night my mom was killed, their opinions were irrelevant as long as you believed me. You were my light in the dark. On days when I didn't know if I could ever be happy again, you made me happy. When I was sinking, you kept me afloat. You gave me reasons to hope."

Iris leaned onto Barry's chest and melted into him. His hands gently grazed her back. He settled his chin on her soft hair.

"Remember last year, when I asked how you stay positive in the face of overwhelming odds?" Iris asked.

"I said it's because I plan on living a long life with you." Barry recalled.

"Well," Iris looked up at him. "That's how I do it too. Nothing gives me more hope than knowing we'll be together for the rest of our lives."


End file.
